Bryan Adams
This is the article about the person. For the article about the homonymous album see Bryan Adams (album). ---- '''Bryan Adams' is a Canadian rock singer-songwriter, musician, producer, and photographer. He is known for his distinctive raspy voice. Life Bryan Guy Adams was born on November 5, 1959 in Kingston, Ontario in Canada. His parents had emigrated in the 1950s from Plymouth, England to Canada. Bryan was raised in Ottawa where he attended Colonel By Secondary School in the Beacon Hill neighbourhood of East Ottawa. In 1974, he moved together with his mother and his younger brother Bruce to North Vancouver while his father was abroad as a foreign service diplomat. Bryan has never been married. He and Alicia Grimaldi, his former personal assistant and now co-founder of the Bryan Adams foundation, have two daughters (born 2011 and 2013). Career Adams had been working with various bands in the Vancouver music scene. In 1976, he became the vocalist for the Canadian glam rock band Sweeney Todd. He appeared on the band's second album If Wishes Were Horses, but soon left the band to start a solo career. He released his first solo single Let Me Take You Dancing in 1978 and his first solo album Bryan Adams in 1980. The breakthrough in Canada and the United States came in 1983 with his third solo album Cuts Like a Knife, and Adams turned into a global star in 1984 with his fourth solo album Reckless, which produced some of his best known songs, including "Run to You" and "Summer of '69". His best sold album was Waking Up the Neighbours, released in 1991, which reached Diamond in Canada and four times Gold each in Australia, Switzerland, and the United States. The song "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" on this album had been written for the cinema movie "Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves" and became a worldwide hit which went to number 1 in many countries, including 16 consecutive weeks in the United Kingdom which was a new record. Bryan Adams received many awards and nominations, including 20 Juno Awards and a Grammy Award. He was inducted into Canada's Walk of Fame, in 1998, into the Canadian Music Hall of Fame in 2006, and into the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2011. In 2018, Adams became co-writer for the music and lyrics of Pretty Woman: The Musical which is based on the 1990 film of the same name. After the release of his 13th studio album Shine a Light in 2019, Adams went on a tour which is planned for the entire year. Band :→'Main article:' Band Bryan Adams is accompanied by a backing band both in the studio and at live shows. Instead of a rotation of session musicians, Bryan Adams prefers to have the same musicians for all his studio and live work. The first constant backing band formed in 1983 for the album Cuts Like a Knife. In 1998, the keyboardist Tommy Mandel and the bassist Dave Taylor left the band. Bryan Adams, guitarist Keith Scott and drummer Mickey Curry continued as a three members band, Adams playing bass himself. In 2002, Adams decided to revert to the five members band with bassist Norm Fisher and keyboardist Gary Breit. Since 2017, Solomon Walker plays the bass. Other musicians Bryan Adams has also performed together with other musicians, among others: Discography :→'Main article:' Discography Bryan Adams' first on disc appearances were as a lead vocalist of Sweeney Todd: First in 1976 on a new release of their single Roxy Roller, and then in 1977 on their album If Wishes Were Horses.Robert Eckeryd: Bryan Adams: The Early Career at acc.umu.se, accessed August 18, 2019 (see also the articles Sweeney Todd, Roxy Roller, and If Wishes Were Horses at the Sweeney Todd Band Wiki) He released his first solo single Let Me Take You Dancing in 1978 and his first solo album Bryan Adams in 1980. Up to 2019, he has published 13 studio albums as well as several life and compilation albums. Videography :→'Main article:' Videography Bryan Adams' videography comprises the audio-visula media published by Bryan Adams. For about 40 of his songs, Bryan Adams has published music videos. He also has released eight video albums. Some of them comprise collections of music videos, and some are live video recordings of his concerts. Tours :→'Main article:' Tours Bryan Adams went on many concert tours in order to promote his albums. His first major concert tour was the You Want It You Got It Tour in 1981/82 throug Canada and the united states. The last tour up to now is the presently (2019) running Shine a Light Tour. Awards :→'Main article:' Awards For his contributions to music, Adams has garnered many awards and nominations, including 20 Juno Awards among 56 nominations, 15 Grammy Award nominations including a win for Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or Television in 1992. He has also won MTV, ASCAP, American Music awards, three Ivor Novello Awards for song composition and has been nominated five times for Golden Globe Awards and three times for Academy Awards for his songwriting for films. Images → see also Bryan Adams/Gallery#Images Bryan-adams-picture-id533112968.jpg|Photoshoots Musician-bryan-adams-attends-11th-annual-american-music- 007.jpg|Public appearances Show-coverage-32283-dick-clark-brian-adams-on-the-walt-disne.jpg|TV appearances Bryan-adams-torhoutwerchter-festival-werchter-belgium-03 002.jpg|Concert pictures Bryan Adams On Motorcycle 1985 Rare Poster.jpg|Posters A7mv794hn5kvvm9v.jpg|Magazine scans You Want It LP-01.jpg|Covers 6023167.jpg|Autographs Videos → see also Bryan Adams/Gallery#Videos Bryan Adams Interview - 1985 (Pt 1 of 3)|Interviews Bryan Adams - Full Concert - 06 15 86 - Giants Stadium (OFFICIAL)|Concert videos Bryan Adams - Summer of 69|Music videos External links * Offical Website of Bryan Adams * Bryan Adams at Wikipedia * Bryan Adams at the IMdB * Bryan Adams at Billboard.com * Bryan Adams Concert Setlists & Tour Dates at setlist.fm * Bryan Adams at the Sweeney Todd Band Wiki * Bryan Adams Lyrics at the Lyric Wiki * Bryan Adams Music Videos at the Music Video Wiki References Category:Musicians